Storyline
This is the storyline of Vince's short, which it took 6 tries, remainder scrapped. Any other ideas may be put in the comments. In case you are unaware of some characters, view Characters. Vincent K. Queens aquires $2 from the Tooth Fairy and tells his gang, Barry D. Rustfender, Sonny N. TankerHorns, and Lenny Y. OilDrazzle. Sonny suggests they aquire more money... Enough to get a GOLDEN BOUNCE HOUSE!!! So at school they see their friend Tommy Joe make himself lose a tooth and that night Sonny is snuck into his house to take his tooth and leave him fake quarters. 4 months later, Vince finds out there is no Tooth Fairy and he quits, and Barry starts to think that HE isn't real! Sonny says all they have to do is leave a tooth with a rich kid, and then return and snag the money, and they get back into it! They only need $167 more! But then they meet 4 racketeers named El Guapo, Philip C. Rivetkroger, Papo, and Yurikaa. They send the gang to a villainous car named Gerald, who they call "The Boss". Gerald's family has been racketing teeth and money for over 120 years, and he has learned alot from it. He hires Vince because the former boss Fletcher threatens to slice the gang's bumpers off. At the same time, the American Dental Association Convention is taking place, where they suspect a Black-Market Tooth Racket but nobody cares. Vince later decides to trait Gerald and risk having his bumper removed though the gang disagrees! As Gerald withstands an ADA Inspection, Fletcher kidnaps Vince's Brother and forces Vince to pay Gerald a retirement fund of $1, but Vince was so greedy that he wouldn't throw in a penny! El Guapo and Philip are given the order to toss Vince's Brother in a muddy river wearing concrete tires, he floats. Later that night, the gang was watching TV and a report about a kid with a $10000 bill under his pillow comes on and both Vince and Gerald's force try to claim it! But the ADA has set up a Sting Operation the capture so called "The Boss". Vince gets to the house first and after lifting Sonny up, Barry fades away from thinking he doesn't exist. Gerald appears and Fletcher orders that the gang's bumpers be chopped off! Sonny swipes the $10000 bill and sets an alarm off that makes the ADA surround everyone, Gerald's license plate is read out as THEBOSS, and he is pulled away, but before he can be taken away, a ghost of Barry appears and twists dimensions, create monsters, make all but Vince, Sonny, Lenny, and Gerald scram, and then comes back to existance. After a short conversation, they leave. The next day Vince's Brother drowns in the muddy river, his corpse is fished out by Gerald who then gets arrested. The end. Any new ideas may be put in the comments, or if you enjoy it but want more, put in the comments of Sequels instead. The story is named Vince and the 300000 Racketeers, a reference to "3 musketeers".